


Obi Wan has a girlfriend!

by MinaRen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaRen/pseuds/MinaRen
Summary: In Mandalore, Anakin teases Obi Wan about his relationship with the Duchess. Ahsoka, who had never heard about this, is scandalized. The division is shocked.





	Obi Wan has a girlfriend!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take it very seriously. My attempt at humor. If you enjoy leave a comment!

They were supposed to return to the temple right after the fray. But no, Anakin indulges Ahsoka, then Obi Wan indulges him and before they know they are sitting on a shady bar waiting for food and drinks to arrive.

Force, only _they_ would find a shady bar in Mandalore. It’s big enough to house them and half of the division. Captain Cody is sitting a few tables down them, talking to other clones.

Anakin had a mischievous smile in his face, as if he were aware of something he was not, and he refused to meet Obi Wan’s irritated gaze. If Ahsoka was aware of the battle going between them, she didn’t show. She hid her face behind a mug of stars-know-what. He hoped it was nothing overly strong, because he _really_ didn’t want to carry a drunk Ahsoka as he dealt with a drunk Anakin. Today in particular.

Anakin finally met his eyes, full of amusement.

Blissfully ignorant, the clones around them drank and laughed, relaxing their forms after a long day of duty.

Suddenly, amidst the loudness of the bar, Ahsoka realized that the Jedi before her were having some sort of internal struggle. The look Obi Wan was giving her Master could kill. She vaguely wondered about the reason why.

‘’Is everything alright?’’ she asked them. Anakin’s eyes seemed to shine with joy.

‘’Everything is better than alright, Snips. Better than a whole battalion of clankers being tore down by a storm, better than _me_ saving the day once more, I dare say-‘’

‘’Would you cut it off?’’ Obi Wan drank of his mug with a stern look in his face.

_Oh._

‘’Master, did something happen at the palace?’’ Her Master’s eyes got even brighter.

‘’Obi Wan met with his girlfriend, is it wrong of me to be happy for him?’’

‘’Anakin!’’

Ahsoka gasped, her hands going to cover her mouth. Captain Cody’s mouth was hanging open, having heard everything. There was suddenly a silence surrounding them.

‘’Master Obi Wan has a girlfriend?!’’ She was scandalized.

‘’The general has a girlfriend?’’ Rex spoke from his table.

‘’Nobody has a girlfriend!’’ He raised his voice. Ahsoka realized that his cheeks had gotten red, thought she wasn’t sure if it was because of the embarrassment or the drink.

Anakin raised an eyebrow, apparently not reading the situation or sompls not caring about it. Obi Wan’s glare should have silenced him.

‘’Ex-girlfriend?’’

Obi Wan seemed to get redder.

‘’She is not my ex-girlfriend or my girlfriend. She is an old...friend.’’

‘’I don’t look at my old friends like that.’’ Anakin mused, everyone ignored him.

‘’Where did you meet the Duchess of Mandalore? I thought she despised the Jedi! ’’

Anakin smiled.

‘’She surely doesn’t seem to despise him…’’

Obi Wan payed him no mind.

‘’We met back on when I was a Padawan. My Master and I came to her aid during the Mandalorian Civil Wars. We were together for a long time’’

It was Ahsoka’s turn to smile. ‘’I bet you had many adventures together.’’

Obi Wan nodded, and a fond look formed in his face. He surely was remembering their time together. The whole bar sighed dreamily, how romantic!

‘’We did.’’ Then, he turned serious. ‘’Eventually we had to go separate ways, she had a country to rebuild and I had to go back to Coruscant.’’

Everyone frowned, that wasn't romantic at all!

''That's sad General!'' somebody shouted.

Obi Wan sighed, it was, truly. He was lucky to count with people like this, who'd have his back no matter what.

Anakin clapped his hands. As if realizing something.

‘’She is his ex-wife’’.


End file.
